We Are Perth Army
140 |activenations = 105 |percentactive = 75% |totalstrength = 4,332,408 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 30,946 |totalnukes = 706 |score = 16.27 }} History The Beginning We Are Perth Army was founded on December 12th, 2006, when a group of St.Johnstone fans (a Scottish football team based in Perth, Scotland) were informed of the Cybernations game via the fans' independent forum. The founding nation (Free Scotland http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Real_Madrid) had picked up the game through the Vancouver Canucks' web site and then posted a link on the fans' forum http://www.weareperth.co.ukduring October of 2006, after he had played the game for a month. After several months when the membership were members of a number of alliances, a decision was reached early in January 2007 to start WAPA with Christieville http://cybernations.wikia.com/wiki/Nation:Christieville being credited as member number 1. There then followed a period with almost weekly wars. At that point the alliance was unique in that most of the membership knew each other in real life and the 208 supporters bus to away St Johnstone games often served as a war council with meetings being held all over Scotland. During February the process of building up with members outwith the St Johnstone support started and soon nations from all over the world started to join up. Through time the Army grew stronger and stronger making some friends, and a lot of enemyies, along the way. WAPA achieved notoriety during the Third Great War for a surprise (failed) attack on \m/. This resulted in surrender terms having to be negotiated and the alliance terminating in all nations AA for a period of 60 days (The forum did remain active) Freedom Returns - The Growth Following 60 days of education and the forming of many friendships in \m/, the alliance was given back its freedom on 12th July 2007 and the first firm of broon, Nick and Perthsaint1884 led the concil for the first 60 days of freedom. WAPA also became a protectorate of \m/, signifying the strong friendships that had been forged. Many lessons were learned in \m/ and with leaders such as Impman of Rootes joining the alliance, the WAPA nations grew in that period. At the end of July 2007, Broon stated that he would not stand for re-election and his place on the Firm was taken by Impman, following the elections prior to the 12th August. On 18th August 2007, WAPA reached a significant milestone of 1 million NS. The Unjust War - Honor and Loss September 2007 saw BLEU (the Blue Leadership Ensuring Unity, a Blue Team bloc led by NpO) declare war on the Unjust Path (UJB a faction including \m/). Soon, many defensive pacts were activated and a large portion of the cyberverse took sides in this great 4th global war. WAPA had become a signatory of the BLEU pact and was forced to choose between BLEU and \m/ in the UJP. Ultimately we chose \m/. WAPA withdrew from BLEU following the notice requirement in the exit clause and continued it's tradition of honoring all of it's treaties. On 12th September 2007, 4pm CN server time, WAPA declared war on GDA with the help of Scotland Forever (disbanded and merged into WAPA). Almost half of GDA went into anarchy right after the first wave of WAPA's co-ordinated attacks. While this action met with great success, there were to come unusual incidents in this war. Due to an OOC (Out-of-character, meaning real life) attack on a GGA leader (ally of NpO, BLEU), TPF withdrew from the conflict, striking a very heavy hit on morale of the already outnumbered UJP allies. TPF failed to inform its UJP allies before withdrawing. Minutes later, the Minister of Defence of \m/ announced a ceasefire without his leaders' permission, further confusing UJP. It has been said that the OOC attack incident was used by some UJP alliances as a way to politely and diplomatically excuse themselves from the war. It's also been said that it was created to precisely achieve that goal. And it's been said that other's OOC attacks posting on the public forums were seemingly downplayed. WAPA stayed above the chaos and the recriminations, and kept fighting. There was a war on, and to WAPA, that was the most important thing. However, with several UJP alliances withdrawing, WAPA soon found itself under the attack of four alliances. This situation was not likely to improve though WAPA fought bravely. It took numerous GDA prisoners at the start of the war, and none of our nations surrendered individually to them. Eventually, with the collapse of our allies, we were vastly outnumbered and found ourselves in the unpleasant situation of having to negotiate a surrender. On the 19th of September 2007 \m/ announced it was disbanding. Shortly after, we completed agreements for our surrender. The terms of this surrender were quite harsh, but to be expected considering our initial success in the war. A total of 100 nations took part in the war and continued our tradition of besting all opponents in one on one situations. For more details of this please view our forum via this link http://www.wearepertharmy.co.uk Shark War On February 1st 2008 STA and her allies the Mushroom Kingdom declare war on We Are Perth Army because a WAPA member attacked/tech-raided Opethian from Prism Protection Front. After the discussion of peace, WAPA admitted their mistake and there was peace 2 days later. Like with \m/, WAPA fell in love with MK's impressive tactics and organization. Due to such, most of the WAPA nations attacked by MK were in anarchy. A Bad peace is worse than war Later on WAPA asked MK, DoC (DoC has disbanded and formed with FLY now) and NAHA (known as SDI now) to start a block but when the STA members heard about it, they raided the channel and sabotaged the idea for a couple of months. WAPA was still in the terms of STA, and both sides were arguing over the time of WAPA's freedom. A former member of WAPA and Minister of Defence at the time demanded the term's end, but still, the back chat and the stirring from STA made each other increasingly angry with each other. Shark War II or the STA-WAPA War WAPA also continues it's tradition of losing all alliance wars when outnumbered by a factor greater than 4/1 but still We Are Perth Army is strong and many nations are proud to have the name on their page. WAPA enters the Karma War Upon hearing that WAPA's allies, The German Empire, had been attacked by The Foreign Division, the decision was made by the highest echelons of WAPA command that the alliance should now enter the conflict known as the Karma War. At 2PM server time - 8pm GMT - WAPA launched attacks on TFD. A couple of days later, TFD was granted White Peace by WAPA, FOK, and TGE during the Karma War. It was seen within WAPA as a sign that the alliance had come a long way June 2009: MDoAP signed with 1TF, Scotland Forever Merger June 2009 brought forth consolation for We Are Perth Army in the wake of a gloomy period in the alliance's history which had first seen the departure of several government members to form another alliance, and then a period of stagnation, with falling alliance strength figures and number of affiliated nations leaving. First came an with WAPA's good allies 1 Touch Football, signed on the 26th June.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=61717&st=0 Then came the news on the 27th June that Scotland Forever were to merge with WAPA, coming into effect on the 28th of June.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=61810&st=0 Second Unjust War On the 5/2/10 (2/5/10) WAPA declared war on the alliance of NATO to support their allies in 1 Touch Football. The following day The Foreign Division activated their MDoAP with NATO and attacked WAPA.Again,WAPA was attacked by GUN (Global United Nations)on the 7th,two days after WAPA's DoW on NATO.On the 9th TPF declared war on WAPA.It was now 4/1 after various DoW's from many helpful alliances GUN/TFD/NATO surrendered to WAPA and others. TPF held on and continued to fight against WAPA but ultimately surrendered to WAPA/VE. Led by Andymac64, Burnsey and Earl Dumarest, WAPA won its wars and this has been the greatest victory for WAPA so far. Treaties Treaties category:Alliances Category:Treaties Category:We Are Perth Army